There is an increasing proliferation of peripheral devices that are connected to computers by way of Universal Serial Bus (USB) and other direct/wired connections. A few examples of these devices include cameras, medical sensors, external hard drives, digital music players, printers and less common devices such as weather stations. At present, use of such devices requires a direct connection to the accessing computer. Remote access may be supported by way of complex configuration and routing through an available local (e.g., LAN, WiFi, etc.) network. This complexity and overhead limits the utility and location of peripherals and relegates remote access to all but a small group of “tech savvy” users who understand the complexities of configuring the devices, networks and attached computers.